II Kurayaminonakade hikari
by Megami No Acuario24
Summary: Después de pasar por una inesperada misión, la de ser padre, Camus se ve envuelto en una nueva misión y esa es traer de vuelta a la madre de su hija de la prisión que es su propia mente, pero no le será nada fácil, ya que los fantasmas del pasado de ambos estarán presentes en todo momento, deberá demostrarle lo mucho que las batallas pasadas lo han hecho cambiar. Secuela de Kori
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora:** Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo esta nueva historia y con este fic planeo cerrar la historia de Camus, me atrevo a preguntar si les gustaría que continúe haciendo fics de los demás dorados, claro este mismo universo el de este fic y el anterior, es más si desean puedo emparejarlos con algunos de los santos adelante solo que voy lenta XD, por lo mientras Milo y Shaka ya están apartados.

_**Kurayaminonakade hikari**_

Ni los personajes de Saint Seiya ni los de Inuyasha, son propiedad mía, si lo fueran hubiera revivido a los dorados y sobre todo a mi amado Camus de acuario.

**Sumary:**

_Después de pasar por una inesperada misión, la de ser padre, Camus se ve envuelto en una nueva misión y esa es traer de vuelta a la madre de su hija de la prisión que es su propia mente, pero no le será nada fácil, ya que los fantasmas del pasado de ambos estarán presentes en todo momento, deberá demostrarle lo mucho que las batallas pasadas lo han hecho cambiar. Secuela de Kori no hanami._

Prologo

******************************Lo que sucedió hace 8 años**********************************

Estaba cansando lograba entender por qué es que me habían mando a este lugar tan lejano de Siberia, y en época de calor, no soportaba para nada el calor y en este momento me estoy muriendo del mismo, cagando mi armadura que está en la caja de pandora, estoy aburrido, porque su excelencia Arles tenía que mandarme a este lugar, para ver lo de los tratados con el santuario, se suponía que tenía que ayudar a dos niños a terminar con su entrenamiento pero no debía mandarme a este lugar a hablar con el jefe de una villa de demonios. Seguí quejándome por un buen tiempo más hasta que al fin llegue a la primera barrera de protección que tenía el lugar, se me había dado un pergamino para que lo entregara y se me permitiera la entrada a la villa, pero los soldados no sabían griego así que habían mandado por un demonio que acompañaba siempre al jefe de la villa, al parecer era el único disponible para dejarme pasar, deje la caja de pandora en el piso para después sentarme en piso a un lado de ella, a esperar a que me dejara pasar, un buen rato después llego un pequeño hombre con cara de sapo.

—Sesshomaru- sama le espera en la puerta, yo me llevare al joven— ordeno el demonio caminando dejándome atrás, con rapidez pude alcanzarle no estaba muy lejos de donde yo estaba. —No sé porque Sesshomaru-sama ha hecho tratados con una diosa humana—

—Le Agradecería que no hable de esa manera, de mi diosa, ella es una diosa llena de bondad y amante de la paz—

—Bien, vayamos para que vaya a descansar, que mala época a elegido para venir, es el inicio del Hanami, y no hay posadas vacías, no sé en donde vaya a ser hospedado— murmuraba mientras continuábamos caminando, llegamos a la puerta y ya me esperaba un hombre de cabello blanco y una media luna en la frente. —Sesshomaru-sama, aquí está el humano—

—Puedes retirarte, vigila que mi cachorra no se meta en problemas como siempre— ordeno a lo que el pequeño demonio solo asistió y se marchó dejándome solo con el demonio mayor. —Espero no te moleste que vayas a quedarte en mi casa, pero no hay espacio en ningún lado más, de hecho no se te esperaba hasta dentro de unos días, pasado el festival del Hanami— confeso llevándome a la que era su casa, que más que casa era un enorme palacio de la época feudal japonesa, me mostro mi habitación y me dejo para que descansara, tome mis cosas para darme un baño, busque un lugar donde poder darme un refrescante baño, pero no había ningún lugar, por lo que me imagine que en este ligar había de a ver algún rio o lago que pudiera usar para bañarme, no tarde mucho en encontrarlo, sin dudarlo mucho entre en el lago del lugar, estuve un tiempo nadando y disfrutando de la frialdad del agua, cuando mi espalda choco contra una suave superficie, escuche un quejido femenino por lo que supuse que no era el único que disfrutaba del agua.

—Quien es? — pregunto dispuesta a voltear.

—Por favor no voltee a menos que quiera que la observe—

—Lo siento no sabía que había alguien aquí, yo regresare a la orilla solo cierre los ojos— me ordeno, yo solo le di la espalda sintiéndola marcharse, a pesar de ser un santo dorado de la orden de Atena, seguía siendo un adolecente de 15 años por lo que no dude en voltear a verla, la vi salir, la mujer era una diosa aunque más que mujer seguía teniendo el cuerpo de una adolecente lo que quería decir que tendría mi misma edad, la mire colocarse una toalla para buscar su ropa y vestirse, es una verdadera lástima no a ver visto su rostro así sabría cómo era esa bella diosa de cabellos blancos y orejas caninas, un momento ella tenía orejas de perro, me pregunte saliendo también del lago para vestirme, supongo que daría una vuelta por el festival a ver qué era lo que lograba ver.

Estuve dando vueltas por el lugar, estaba lleno de personas que disfrutaban del ambiente que proporcionaba la primavera, pase por el centro de la villa varias de las veces sin encontrar nada que llamara mi atención, en eso vi un montón de personas reunidas, sin dudarlo me acerque a ver que sucedía, y estaba una joven mujer bailando de una manera hermosa, coordinada y perfectamente sincronizada, su danza era tan hipnotizante, que incluso llegue a perder la noción del tiempo, y por primera vez en mi vida, mi cuerpo reacciono de una manera que no podía entender.

***************************************Época actual*******************************************

—Okasan—volvió a llamar Sakura para que su madre supiera que estaba ahí, pero de nuevo parecía que no estaba escuchando muy bien porque sigo buscando el sonido de la voz de nuestra hija.

—Es Sakura-chan tranquila te llevare con tu padre para que descanses, le susurro el hombre que la traía en brazos, no sé por qué pero ver la manera en la que ese sujeto le hablaba a Akari no me parecía para nada agradable.

—Arigatto, Tomoe-kun— dijo ella en una voz muy débil —Lo siento mucho Cariño pero debo descasar hablaremos cuando este mejor— le dijo a Sakura antes de quedarse callada, parecía que no se había dado cuenta que yo estaba ahí.

—Está bien Okasan—

—Arigato por cuidar de ella Camus— dijo con dificultad como si estuviera ahogándose, el sujeto de nombre Tomoe, le ayudo para que tomate aire de nuevo. Sea lo que sé que le hayan hecho no estaba para nada, jamás la había visto tan mal, se veía como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperse.

—Mizuki lleva a Nanami a descasar yo me reuniré después con los demás, ella ya sabe dónde está la casa en la que nos solemos quedar cuando hay que venir— ordenó el chico zorro llevando a Akari rumbo a la casa principal de la aldea la casa de su padre.

—Vamos Nanami tienes que descansar— dijo el chico otro chico yendo a la misma dirección en la que estaba la casa de Akari por lo que decidí seguirlos.

—No es por ser irrespetuosos pero quiénes son?—

—Ella es Nanami, diosa del santuario Mikage y yo soy su familiar número uno Mizuki—

—Eres la diosa que vino el año pasado con Tomoe-kun— dijo Sakura recordándola.

—Si lo soy me llamo Nanami—

—Mucho gusto Acuarius no Camus—

—Mucho gusto Camus-San, me imagino que usted es el padre de Sakura-chan—

—Así es, ustedes saben que le paso?—pregunte mientras continuábamos caminando a la casa de Akari.

—Hace como un mes, llego moribunda, Tomoe, la llevo al templo, le dimos elixir de durazno esperando a que estuviera mejor, probablemente eso le salvo la vida, mas sin embargo su situación no lograba mejorar, tardamos mucho en poderla estabilizar, como aún estaba muy mal Tomoe fingió su muerte para poder alejar a la gente que iba detrás de ella, no pudimos sacarla del templo hasta hoy así que lamento mucho que le hayan creído muerta pero fue por su bien— dijo ella disculpándose por el lio que habían creado, al creer que ella estaba muerta, pero claro si lo vemos de la manera en la que ellos lo ve tiene toda la razón ella estaba en peligro y fingir su muerte fue lo mejor en ese momento para poder mantenerla con vida, es muy probable que yo habría hecho lo mismo con tal de mantenerla viva.


	2. Chapter 2 Amargo reencuentro

**Nota de la autora:** bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero les guste.

**Capítulo 1. Amargo reencuentro.**

—Eso es todo lo que saben de lo ocurrido?—

—Sí, Akari-sama no ha podido hablar mucho, más bien creo que no ha querido, de hecho salvo por Tomoe-kun no deja que nadie más de le acerque— dijo el hombre de nombre Mizuki.

—Ya veo, muchas gracias por la información, me imagino que vamos a la misma casa—

—Si es la casa de Akari-san si a esa es la que vamos, la vez pasada que estuve aquí es ahí donde me alojaron—

—Nosotros también nos quedamos en su casa, organizare todo para que no la molesten Nanami-sama, lo dijo por mi amigo y mis discípulos—

—Descuide podemos estar en la misma habitación todos así no incomodamos—

—En verdad insistió, deje que acomode todo para que este cómoda señorita Nanami— dije tomando su mano y llevándola a mis labios, la vi de reojo y estaba totalmente roja, la verdad que no esperaba esa reacción, yo solo lo hice como nuestra respecto, de todas maneras ella es una diosa y merece mis respecto, iba a pedirle perdón cuando alguien la arranco de mi lado con molestia, el mismo sujeto que traía en brazos a Akari.

—Que haces tomando la mano de Nanami?— pregunto con molestia y colocándose en medio de los dos.

—Yo solo estoy presentando mis respectos a la diosa del templo Mikage, soy un caballero de Atena y como tal debo mostrarle mis respetos a los demás dioses—

—Escúchame bien humano mantén tus manos alejadas de ella—

—Basta Tomoe si quiero que Camus-San me toque, o cualquier otro es mi problema es mi cuerpo no el tuyo— dijo la mujer de muy mal humor y tomándome de la muñeca para llevarme adentro de la casa —Ahora sería tan amable de decirme donde voy a dormir?—

—Claro si no le molesta puede dormir en la habitación de Akari no creo que a ella le moleste, sus familiares pueden quedarse en una de las habitaciones de invitados y nosotros nos quedaremos en la sala comedor— comente con calma, deja a Sakura en su habitación y me fui a preparar la cena, mientras en mi mente ideaba la manera de entrar a la mansión de Sesshomaru-sama para ver a Akari, debía de a ver una manera para entrar y salir sin ser visto, escuchado u olido, lo cual era casi una misión imposible ya que todos los que vigilaban la mansión eran demonios Inu, además claro de los habitantes del lugar, los 3 medios hermanos de Akari, y su padre, pero bueno soy un caballero dorado algo debo de pensar para lograr mi objetivo, continúe preparando la comida, cuando escuche que la diosa y su familiar estaban discutiendo de nuevo, los ignore y continúe con lo que estaba haciendo, seguramente no tardarían en llegar Milo, Hyoga e Isaac, y tendría que hablar con ellos de lo que estaba pasando.

—Espero no interrumpir, le molesto si le miro trabajar?— pregunto la chica y se sentó a verme hacer de comer.

—Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarla? —

—Solo no quiero estar sola, Mizuki salió con Kotetsu y Onikiri y pues Sakura-chan estaba haciendo ejercicios así que no quise molestarle—

—Le molesta si le pregunto cómo es que usted termino siendo una diosa? — pregunte para distraerla y dejara de pensar en lo que sea que estuviera pensando, ella solo sonrió y comenzó a relatarme su historia, sinceramente no le estaba prestando mucha atención, lo único que yo quería era ver a Akari y para que eso sucediera tenía que pensar en un plan.

—Camus ya volvimos espero no nos hayas extrañado— dijo Milo entrando a la habitación. —Pero si hay una linda mujer aquí, haz estado muy ocupado no Camus?

—Primero que nada no es cualquier mujer y segundo deja de faltarle el respeto a la diosa del templo Mikage—

—Yo lo lamento mucho princesa, no volverá a suceder— comento Milo hincándose frente a ella, la diosa solo se sonrojo mientras mis discípulos imitaban al escorpión dorado.

Después de eso los invite a todos a cenar, ya tenía la idea para poder entrar a la mansión. Iba a esperar a que todos estuvieran dormidos, para poder meterme al palacio, cerca de la casa de Akira había unos arbustos de lavanda, usaría eso para dormir a los vigilantes y poder meterme al palacio hablar con Akari, tenía que saber cómo estaba y si aún sentía algo por mí.

En cuanto todos estuvieron completamente dormidos, salí para iniciar mi misión, entrar y salir al palacio sin ser notado, pase para tomar las flores de lavanda, con forme me fui acercando me puse alerta en caso de que tuviera que salir corriendo y evitar los problemas con los jefes de la villa. Seguí caminando con cautela preparándome para lanzar el aceite que había estado preparando camino al lugar, había juntado parte de uno de los aceites de Akari junto con las flores todo en solo unos minutos, esperando a que resultara, en cuanto estuve lo suficientemente seca brinque a uno de los arboles cercanos y vigile el movimiento del lugar, lance un par de gotas lo más lejos que podía, los guardias comenzaron a oler el aceite y unos minutos después, estaban relajados y se fueron quedando dormidos, entonces entre a la mansión, conocía el camino de memoria, muchas veces había recorrido los pasillos del lugar así que sabía muy bien donde estaba la habitación de Akari.

—Así que las personas que atacaron a Akari, aún están tras ella pregunto la voz de Sesshomaru-sama.

—Así es Sesshomaru-sama, continuaron buscando indicios de que ella estuviera viva, me encargue de que todo fuera lo más creíble posible pero aun así no confían en la farsa, y es muy probable que vengan a la villa en cuanto sospechen que puede estar de regreso, señor ella no está bien, algo que paso el tiempo que la tuvieron presa y ella no ha querido hablar con nadie, ni decir lo que le ha pasado, está muy asustada, algo muy malo debieron de hacerle en ese lugar, en fin ahora lo importante es mantenerla a salvo— dijo el hombre de nombre Tomoe.

—Tengo la solución, mañana hablare directamente con las personas que podrían ayudarme a que Akari, ella estará muy bien protegida nada le va a pasar, y es probable que ahí haya quien pueda ayudarle a salir del estado en el que esta, muchas gracias por ayudarle, eres el único al que realmente le hubiera dado la mano de mi hija en matrimonio, pero ella jamás se interesó en ti, desde que el humano llego a la villa no tuvo ojos para nadie más, de la misma manera te pasa a ti con tu diosa humana, tienes fuertes sentimientos por ella, bueno ter acompaño a la salida, mañana es un gran día y espero que tu comitiva y tu decidan pasar estos días de festival en la villa, además Nanami-sama debe de fortalecer las barreras que había puesto—

—Bien yo le diré— dijo y se marcharon. Dejándome el espacio libre para pasar a ver a Akari, corrí a buscar a esa linda mujer, conocía el camino a su habitación así que por ello llegue con rapidez, abrí la puerta con cuidado para no despertarla.

—Otosan, esta todo bien? —preguntó en voz muy baja, al parecer estaba despierta.

—No soy tu padre, soy yo Camus—

—Que haces aquí? —

—Yo esperaba poder hablar contigo, sé que he sido un estúpido y que te lastime pero quisiera saber que al menos vas a escucharme—

—No deseo escuchar más mentiras como las de hace años ya no confió en ti, ahora vete que quiero descansar—

—Escúchame bien cariño, quiero que escuches muy bien, lo que yo sentí por ti fue real todas y cada una de esas palabras fueron verídicas todas menos las ultimas que te dije, cuando me entere de que habías muerto yo quede destrozado, como si una parte de mí su hubiera muerto contigo, si lo se mi hija estaba a mi lado pero no era lo mismo, porque no estabas, yo te deje porque no quería que pasaras por algo que ibas a ver tarde o temprano, no quería que tú me vieras morir y sufrieras, no estuviste en la batalla de las 12 casas hace unos años, por lo que escuche mi cuerpo quedo totalmente congelado habrías soportado eso, ver a tu esposo morir por un niño de 15 años, o verlo regresar y atacar a sus compañeros, matar a uno de ellos con una técnica prohibida, y de nuevo verlo volver a la vida y saber que pelea contra otros enemigos, o verme volver definitivamente, saber que en cualquier momento puedo volver a morir, que nuestra hija puede quitarme la vida durante nuestro enfrentamiento por la armadura, por eso te mentí, no quería meterte en lo que es mi vida, por eso te engañe, lo hice porque yo te amo, no me quise dar cuenta de ello, es más creí que podría enterrar mis sentimientos por ti pero no pude, cada noche que pase en Siberia lejos de ti, solo hizo que te amara mucho más de lo que puedas creer—

—Es mentira tu no me amas jamás me amaste solo querías mi cuerpo—

—Claro que no yo te amo, y desde que te vi me enamore de ti, entiéndelo— dije acercándome a donde estaba ella, la tome de los hombros para poder ver su rostro cubierto por vendas, sin dudarlo la bese, ella comenzó a negarse y evitar mi beso, pero poco a poco comenzó a contestarme, mis cuerpo estaba en llamas al sentir sus dulces curvas contra mi cuerpo, comencé a acariciarla, pero eso fue algo que ella ya no acepto, al sentir mis manos sobre su cuerpo ella me empojo, estaba asustada podía sentirlo —Lo lamento mucho cariño no volverá a suceder— le dije al separarme de ella.

—No por favor no otra vez ya no— murmuraba mientras se mecía hacia enfrente y hacia atrás, estaba recordando lo vivido, ver su actitud solo me hizo darme cuenta que habían abusado de ella sexualmente, lo supe al sentir su miedo con mis caricias, solo pude apretar los puños encontraría a quien la daño y haría que lo pagara con su vida.


	3. Chapter 2 Segunda oportunidad

**Nota de la autora: **Lamento mucho la demora, es que estaba corta de inspiración, pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo el cual por cierto está mucho más largo que el anterior, les advierto que no pasara d capítulos, ya que los estoy haciendo más grandes que los de mi historia pasada en fin les dejo disfrutar del capítulo.

**Capítulo 2. Segunda oportunidad.**

Me acerque con mucho cuidado a ella y le acaricie la espalda con cariño para que se tranquilizara, estaba muy mal, por lo que comencé a susurrarle dulces palabras en francés, si ella no lo había olvidado sabia el significado de cada una de las cosas que le decía, poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse continúe con mis caricias, hasta que ella recostó su cabeza en mis piernas, parecía una niña pequeña, acaricie su cabeza con cariño hasta que sus sollozos desaparecieron, me encargue de que se quedara dormida, solo que no contaba con que el sueño comenzó a ganarme, me recosté a su lado y ella solo me abrazo como cuando nos dormíamos mirando las estrellas, poco a poco ambos nos quedamos dormidos, ella usando mi pecho de almohada y yo oliendo su cabello.

Estuve dormido hasta que sentí una mirada fría sobre mi persona, abrí los ojos y frente a nosotros está el demonio Inu.

—Espero que hayas dormido bien, ahora tu y yo debemos de hablar, así que deja a mi hija en el futon y avanza con rapidez, antes de que termine por matarte, por a ver entrado a mi casa y meterte a la cama de mi hija— ordeno saliendo de la habitación dejándonos solos, con cuidado comencé a moverme, no quería despertar a Akari con mis movimientos pero fue inevitable, ella termino despertándose.

—Mon amour, debo salir tu padre me ha mandado a llamar, descansa— le dije con mucho cariño para tranquilizarla, ella solo asintió. Me levante con rapidez para alcanzar a su padre, quien estaba esperándome, me llevo a una de las habitaciones en donde me indico que me sentara para poder hablar con él.

—Mira antes de que me pida perdón por allanar mi casa, le diré que yo supe desde el día de ayer, que vino a ver a mi hija pero decidí que ella fuera la que te corriera pero veo que no ha sido de esa manera— dijo con mucha frialdad

—En verdad lo lamento mucho Sesshomaru-sama no volverá a suceder, yo solo necesitaba verla, además no ha pasado nada entre nosotros, ella no estaba bien, y no iba a aprovecharme de ella en ese estado, Señor ella sufrió de abusos y no hablo solo de que la golpearon sino que también la violaron— dije logrando que el abriera los ojos antes de volver a su misma expresión de siempre, solo que había furia en sus ojos.

—Le entiendo, nosotros buscaremos a quien lastimo a mi hija, por ahora necesito pedirle un favor—

—Claro adelante en que puedo ayudarle? —

—Necesito que ustedes se lleven a Akari al santuario, aquí no es seguro para ella y en cualquier momento podrían tratar de llevársela de nuevo, por eso es necesario que este bajo su cuidado al menos hasta que tengamos a quienes la han dañado—

—Bien nosotros la llevaremos en el santuario, pero antes de cerrar este asunto le diré que no me quedare con los brazos cruzados, yo también voy a buscar a los responsables del estado de Akari, y en cuanto sepa quiénes son y si usted aun no lo sabe le avisare, esperando que usted haga lo mismo—

—Bien es un trato, una cosa más, espero que no la vuelva a dañar porque en caso de que así sea ahora si no pienso perdonarle la vida—

—Esta vez las cosas serán diferentes, le juro por mi honor de caballero dorado que no voy a lastimarle de nuevo me encargare de que supere lo que le ha sucedido—

—Sé que así será, una cosa más antes de que se vaya, el tiempo del festival manténgase lejos de mi hija—

—No me gustaría mentirle pero no lo hare, voy a estar con ella a menos que Akari me lo pida lo hare, si no lo hace estaré a su lado en todo momento, además si lo pensamos bien se dará cuenta que partir el día de hoy, es lo mejor que se puede hacer, debido a que hoy en la noche la villa estará vulnerable y sería más fácil que entraran y salieran del lugar sin ser vistos incluso de llevarse a Akari— dije logrando que el demonio se quedara pensativo.

—Bien en ese aspecto tiene razón, prepare todo para marcharse después del almuerzo, es más dígale a sus compañeros y a mi nieta que vengan a almorzar con nosotros, y también a la diosa huma y su comitiva—

—Está bien yo le avisare muchas gracias por su comprensión— dije haciendo una reverencia, para después marcharme rumbo a la casa de Akari, por fortuna aún era temprano si la mayoría seguía durmiendo, claro todos menos el familiar de Nanami llamado Tomoe, quien estaba fumando una pipa en la entrada de la casa.

—Me imagino que haz dormido con Akari, espero no le hayas lastimado no se lo merece—

—No le lastime solo descubrí algo que tu no y es parte de lo que han hecho a ella, además de que se quedara conmigo, así que no se meta o seguirá poniendo celosa a la señorita Nanami, ahora si me disculpa debemos preparar todo para marcharnos— comente marchándome a avisarle a los demás, claro que ninguno entendía por que debíamos de marcharnos, pero al explicar la situación comenzaron a preparar sus cosas, dio la hora y nos marchamos a almorzar, de nuevo Milo traía a mi hija en los hombros y brincaba para hacerla reír, esos dos eran muy felices jugando con los cerezos, Milo brincaba y Sakura sacudía las ramas, las flores caían entre los dos, a veces me preguntaba quién era el padre de Sakura, digo Milo podría jugar con ella como se supone que debería de hacerlo yo, también era atento con ella y demás de que la cuidaba con dulzura, yo en cambio era rígido con ella, era un padre muy estricto con ella, pero a veces jugaba con ella pero no de la misma manera que Milo, incluso él se había vestido como chica en una situación yo jamás haría eso, en definitiva me falta mucho por aprender pero lo hare aprenderé seré un buen padre para ella, y si Akari me perdona y acepta ser mi esposa luchare para ser un buen esposo para ella.

—Oye Camus llevo tratando de decirte algo pero no me haces caso, que te pasa?—

—Solo estoy pensando en muchas cosas y a la vez en nada—

—Entiendo que este almuerzo te incomode pero relájate solo vas a comer con la familia de la madre de tu hija— comento Milo logrando solamente molestarme, le ignore y continuamos caminando al llegar ya nos estaban esperando por lo que nos llevaron a donde estaba toda la familia de Akari reunida para el almuerzo, claro qué y para fortuna mía, todos se dedicaron a pasar tiempo con Sakura, por los meses en los que no la habían podido ver, además de convivir con Akari quien solo asistía levemente mientras trataba de comer estando a ciegas, lo bueno es que ella tenía el sentido del oído y del olfato más desarrollados, lo que le permitía poder comer por sí sola, si su sentido del oído estuviera bien ella podría moverse mucho mejor, al terminar de almorzar, fuimos por las cosas y quedamos de vernos con Akari, Sakura no quiso quedarse argumentando que tenía que acomodar algunas cosas de su madre para que las lleváramos con nosotros en cuanto estuvimos listos fuimos a la puerta de la villa y ahí estaba el demonio cargando a su hija, Sesshomaru- sama me la entrego para que yo la llevara cargando hasta el santuario, dado que sus heridas aún no habían sanado por completo. Gracias a Mu que nos estaba esperando en la primera barrera para entrar a la villa, llegamos ese mismo día al santuario, mis discípulos, Sakura, Akari y yo subimos a acuario en donde deje a Akari en mi recamara para ir a hacer de comer, podía escuchar a Hyoga e Isaac jugar con mi hija, aún tenían un par de días libres por lo que tendría que tenemos en mi templo hasta que tuvieran que marcharse, en otras circunstancias no me importaría tenerlos en lo templo, pero esta vez quería pasar tiempo con mi familia para tratar de recuperar a Akari, y con ellos presentes no me sentía cómodo para intentarlo.

—En que piensas Camus?—

—En todo y nada a la vez, ya sabía yo que no tardarías en subir a mi templo para estorbar—

—Que mal amigo eres yo que venía a ver como estabas con eso de que tienes a tu mujer en tu cama—

—Primero antes de que sigas ella no es mi mujer, es la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días y por la que tengo fuertes sentimientos, ella solo se pertenece a sí misma y eso grábatelo muy bien ninguna mujer te pertenece es tu compañera, no tu propiedad— le dije con mucha seriedad.

—Ya tranquilo, ya no te diré nada de eso, bueno en fin que es lo que preparas de comer? —

—Preparo una pasta, es lo único que encontré en la despensa, mañana saldré con Sakura por la despensa, podrías vigilar a Akari por mí? —

—Claro amigo, yo la vigilo tu ve tranquilo—

—Bien, pero será mañana por ahora ayúdame a poner la mesa para comer, supongo que ha eso has venido—

—Sabes, que sí, bueno podre la mesa tu termina de cocinar, honey—

—Milo deja de bromear mejor ponte a hace lo que te he dicho— le dije para que supiera que lo iba a ignorar, como ya me conocía no dijo nada más y se marchó a hacer lo que le había pedido.

En cuanto estuvo la comida le avise a los demás para después ir por Akari, ella estaba despierta, tenía algo en las manos.

—No creí que todavía la conservarías— dijo al oler que estaba en la habitación, ella me mostro una pequeña pelotita que me había regalado misma que ella había hecho argumentado que era para el estrés, era un hermoso trabajo de bordado, la tenía en el cajón de mi buro y ella la había encontrado.

—No sé por qué creíste que no la conservaría, si era lo único que me quedo de ti después de que me marchara, te agradecería que no la rompieras quiero que continúe con migo.

—Bien la dejare en el mismo lugar, gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa al menos hasta que esté mejor como para protegerme por mi misma— dijo ella con un poco de frialdad.

—Estaba pensando que te quedaras mucho después de eso, que te vengas a vivir conmigo—

—NO, no me vendré a vivir contigo, cuando este bien regresare con mi padre y claro que me voy a llevar a mi hija conmigo—

—Lo siento pero eso no es posible, ya que ella ahora es mi aprendiz y debe permanecer a mi lado hasta que esté lista para portar la sagrada armadura de Acuario, así que si quieres marcharte hazlo tu sola por que Sakura se queda conmigo— dije molesto por la actitud que ella había tomado hacia mí.

—No vas a impedir que me lleve a mi hija—

—Es nuestra, no solo tuya y aunque no quieras ella debe quedarse aquí a cumplir con su entrenamiento—

—Es solo mi hija yo fui quien la tuvo y quien la cuido—

—Si porque jamás me dijiste que estabas embarazada, crees que habría dejado a un hijo mío desamparado?, pues fíjate que jamás lo habría hecho, habría respondido como lo que soy un caballero dorado, me habría casado contigo para criar juntos a nuestra hija, pero fuiste muy egoísta al jamás decirme, que querías que moriría sin conocer su existencia, o lo lamento pero si morí sin saber que existía, sin conocerla, si no es porque a ti te paso algo jamás habría sabido algo de ella—

—Egoísta yo?, tú fuiste el egoísta que solo pensó en su placer, me usaste de tu **Oiran **personal y después me dejaste yo te amaba, me entregue a ti por amor—

—Ya te dije que yo también te amo entiende eso, eres la única mujer a la que he amado, lo que te dije antes de dejarte era para que no sufrieras, solo contéstame si no te hubiera dicho nada y te convertía en mi esposa que habrías hecho si yo muriera? — pregunte colocándome frente a ella, sé que no me veía pero quería que me sintiera a unos centímetros de distancia.

—No habría hecho nada—

—No mientras contesta con la verdad, como si me amaras como hace 8 años—

—Me habría matado, la vida sin ti no tenía sentido, si Sakura ya hubiera estado con nosotros quizá solo me habría deprimido—

—Y si me hubieras visto regresar de la muerta y pelear en contra de mis compañeros, incluso matar a uno de ellos usando una técnica prohibida que habrías hecho? —  
—NO te habría dejado—

—Contéstame—

—No lo sé, eso es lo que querías escuchar? No sé qué habría hecho en un caso así por que no paso—

—Exacto, sé que no fue la manera de decirte las cosas pero quería que fueras feliz, incluso si no era mi lado, yo te amaba como para dejarte ir, y ahora también te amo solo que no voy a dejarte ir no tan fácil, porque si soy egoísta, pero porque te quiero a mi lado, deseo recompensarte por todos estos años, quiero demostrarte que he madurado que puedo con las dos cosas, con mi vida personal y con el santuario— dije acariciando su mejilla, podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas lo que me ayudo a imaginar sus ojos brillosos mirándome con amor.

—No quiero que me vuelvas a lastimar—

—Te prometo que jamás sucederá algo así solo dame una oportunidad te juro por mi Diosa y por mi honor de caballero que no te vas a arrepentir de la oportunidad que me des— dije tomándola por el mentón me incline y bese sus labios tan solo un instante, no quería asustarla, ella se abrazó a mí, me iba a dar una segunda oportunidad y lo sabía por ese abrazo lleno de amor.

Aclaraciones Históricas:

**Oiran: **Las Oiran eran cortesanas de muy alto rango que desde pequeñas eran vendidas por sus padres a los burdeles y entrenadas para su profesión con un adiestramiento muy estricto y severo en el que no todas servían.

Una Oiran no sólo era una simple prostituta instruida en el arte del placer sexual, además hacían un servicio de entretenimiento que incluía las artes del baile, la música, la caligrafía, la poesía y la conversación. Debían poseer además, un nivel intelectual que se consideraba esencial para una conversación sofisticada. Puede resultar sorprendente, pero por norma general, los clientes deseaban pasar más tiempo con entretenimientos artísticos en lugar de sexuales.


	4. Chapter 3 Sopresas

**Nota de la autora. **Lamento mucho la demora, aquí está el capítulo, quizá está un poco flojo, prometo que el siguiente estará mejor.

**Capítulo 3. Sorpresa.**

Había pasado una semana desde que Akari me había dado una segunda oportunidad, durante 7 días había tenia altibajos en su estado de ánimo, había días en los que estaba totalmente calmada y de un momento a otro con un simple ruido comenzaba a gritar y a tratar de huir, como aún no estaba acostumbrada a tener los ojos vendados tropezaba y terminaba por lastimarse, había tratado de ayudarle pero era difícil que dejara que nos acerquemos mucho solo lo permite cuando está lo suficientemente débil emocionalmente, estaba comenzando a hartarme de no poder hacer nada por ella, y sé que Sakura estaba igual que yo.

—Otosan, Okasan no quiso comer, que hacemos ahora? — pregunto al ver a su madre sentada junto a una ventana para que le entrara el aire.

—No lo sé Sakura, pero por lo mientras voy a llevarla a la fuente de Atena para que la revisen, y tú vas a leer los textos que te deje ayer, necesito que los comprendas antes de seguir con el entrenamiento, y también debes de hacer la tarea, corre ve a hacer tus deberes yo llevare a tu madre a revisar— dije despeinando su cabeza, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se marchó a la biblioteca a comenzar con lo que le había dejado, fui a donde estaba Akari y la tome en brazos para bajar a la fuente de Atena.

—A donde me llevas?, bájame—

—Quiero que te revisen, así que te llevare a la fuente de Atena, me preocupa que no estés escuchando como antes y el hecho de que aún no te quitas los vendajes de los ojos— dije comenzando a bajar rumbo a la fuente de Atena.

—Déjame no necesito de tu preocupación—

—Claro que si la necesitas, porque tú no eres capaz de cuidarte por ti misma, y no me refiero a que de momento no puedes ver ni escuchar bien, si no que has dejado de cuidarte— sentencie mientras seguíamos bajando.

—Hola Camus que te trae por aquí?-pregunto Areli en cuanto nos vio llevar.

—Venía a ver si podías revisar a Akari, para ver si es capaz de que deje el vendaje de sus ojos— dije siguiéndola adentro de la fuente de Atena.

—Vamos tengo tiempo puedo revisar su vista y su salud en general— dijo llegando a un cubículo en donde la recosté para que comenzaran a revisarla, le saco unas muestra de sangre al igual que la reviso de pies a cabeza, dejando sus ojos y oídos al final. —Primero revisare tus oídos— comento quitándole los vendajes a sus orejitas para revisarlas, las cuales aún se veían dañadas por fuera, como si hubiera recibido mordidas en cada una de ellas, vi como Akari se había tensado con la revisión. —Bueno aún hay daño pero parece que esta sanando, por lo que voy a lavar y limpias tus orejitas y volveré a vendarlas- informo antes de hacer lo que había dicho, al terminar comenzó a quitarle la venda de los ojos, en cuanto lo hizo dio un paso hacia atrás para verla bien, Akari abrió los ojos y estos se veían opacos y sin vida.

—Ya me han dicho que probablemente no vuelva a ver, eso es verdad? — pregunto Akari al sentir que la estaban viendo.

—No lo sé pero puedo revisarte, que es lo que te ha pasado, no tienes quemaduras así que puedo asegurar que no es por culpa de algún acido—

—No fue por culpa de ácido, sino de un veneno muy poderoso de los demonios serpientes, se me fue inyectado durante mi captura, al no recibir el antídoto con rapidez, es probable que haya recibido un daño irreparable—

—Eso no lo sabremos hasta que te revise, voy a mandarte con unos amigos para que ellos te hagan los estudios necesarios, por ahora te mandare algunas medicinas para evitar infecciones en tus orejitas, una cosa más Camus, puedes salir un momento necesito hablar con ella— ordeno Areli para que yo saliera de la habitación, y eso hice salí de la habitación dejándolas a solas, podía escuchar los sollozos de Akari desde donde estaba, seguramente Areli había hablado con ella respecto a lo que le habían hecho, quería saber que estaba pasando, pero tenía que esperar a que ella me lo dijera.

La vi salir de la sala estaba secando sus lágrimas, y sin dudarlo me acerque a ella y la abrace, ella correspondió mi abrazo.

—Tranquila todo va a estar bien te lo prometo te ayudare a salir adelante— le susurre tomando en brazos debía llevar a acuario a que descasara, además de que le había prometido a Shura que pasaría por su templo, quería ayuda con algo que había recibido hace unos días. —Akari debo ir a Capricornio, Shura me pidió ayuda con unas cosas si necesitas ayuda avísale a Sakura, debe estar en la biblioteca de Acuario— comente besando su frente, para después marcharme a ver qué era lo que Shura necesitaba.

—Hasta que llegas necesito de tu ayuda, tengo una citación mañana en la embajada americana— Dijo Shura en cuanto me vio llegando se notaba que estaba un tanto desesperado.

—Que es lo que has hecho en Estados Unidos como para que te hayan mandado llamar? —

—No lo sé, yo soy español así que no sé por qué me han mandado a llamar, tienes algunos libros que me ayuden algo sobre leyes de ese país? —

—Shura, no tengo nada de eso, sabes que no es mi especialidad, he leído de todo pero mi maestro me especializo en física, el único que quizá pueda ayudarte es Milo, su maestro era algo así como el abogado del santuario, y seguramente le enseño todo lo que sabía, te sugiero que vayas con Milo el quizá te pueda ayudar—

—Bueno, gracias Camus hablare con el alacrán para que me ayude, oye como va tu mujer? —

—Pues sigue mejor aunque su recuperación es muy lenta, espero que siga mejorando— comente tomando un vaso de agua que había dejado para mí.

—Animo Camus, en fin iré con Milo para pedirle que me acompañe a la citación y a ver qué sucede gracias por todo Camus— dijo Shura dirigiéndose a la salida, realmente mi vecino estaba muy alterado, lo mire marcharse para después subir a mi templo, en las escaleras estaba sentada Akari con mi hija, podía escuchar cómo le contaba una historia a mi hija, quien estaba recostada en las piernas de su madre, ambas se veía un lindas disfrutando de la brisa.

—Otosan, ven haznos compañía Okasan está contándome las historias de mi abuelito y mi tío Inuyasha—

—Vamos entremos y ahí pasamos un rato de familia les parece? —

—Claro, papi cuéntanos las historias de tus batallas? —

—bueno pero solo una vamos adentro Akari— dije ayudando a Akari para que se levantara

Volvimos adentro a disfrutar de un agradable rato familiar. Unos días después estaba bajando las escaleras con Akari en brazos y Sakura colgada de uno de mis brazos, sentí la subida del cosmo de Shura, me moví a la velocidad de la luz justo a tiempo para evitar la excalibur, que había lanzado, estaba furioso.

—Cariño hazme un favor quédate aquí con mama debo ver que le ha pasado a tu tío Shura—

—Papa está muy enojado, que no te vaya a lastimar—

—Estaré bien cariño, todo va a salir muy bien— dije dejándolos en las escaleras de acuario, no quería salieran lastimadas en caso de que Shura se pusiera peor de lo que ya estaba, fui a verlo, ahí estaba Shura rodeado de muebles rotos, solo una vez lo vi de esa manera y eso fue cuando hace cerca de 10 años cuando él tenía 18 años, algo le había pasado.

—Shura que es lo te ha pasado para que estés de esa manera? —

—No te metas Franchute no es tu problema, solo quiero seguir rompiendo esto—

—Vecino es mi problema porque amenazas la seguridad de mi familia—

—No te metas vecino, no es tu problema—

—Debes de calmarte, que es lo que te ha pasado?—

—Tengo un problema legal, puedo recuperar aquella finca que era de mis padres y que paso a manos de otro familiar, pero para poder recuperarla debo de casarme con una mujer, Milo prometió revisar los contratos y ver si hay alguna manera de eludir el contrato y poder quedarme con la finca, no quiero casarme con alguien que no conozco pero deseo recuperar lo que era de mis padres— dijo dejándose caer sentado en el piso.

—Tranquilo veras que todo estará bien, primero deberías de ir con Shaka para que te ayude a estar relajado y después deja que Milo revise los documentos, si necesitas algo sube a Acuario y te ayudare— comente dándole un golpe en el brazo, lo deje y volví a mi templo llevando a mi familia conmigo, ya después arreglamos las escaleras, seguro que Afrodita se molestara por tener que saltar, porque Shura destruyo una parte de las escaleras, en fin tendré que soportarlo hasta que estén arregladas.

Regrese a mi templo vi a mi hija dibujando mientras Akari estaba sosteniendo algo en sus manos.

—Que pasa Akari todo bien? —

—Podemos hablar a solas por favor—

—Claro ven vamos a la biblioteca, que es lo que pasa? —

—En cuanto estemos solos te lo diré— dijo desanimadamente.

—Está bien— dije y llegamos a la biblioteca, en donde la deje pasar.

—Que es lo que paso puedo ayudarte en algo? —

—Estoy embarazada— me dijo entre sollozos lo único que pude hacer para calmarla y también calmarme fue abrazarla y apretarla con fuerza.

—Vamos a salir de esta no te preocupes por ello, es más yo seré un padre para ese hijo claro si decides tenerlo—

—Deseo tenerlo, y la verdad es que no te creo cuando dices que te harás responsable por mi hijo, si no pudiste hacerlo por Sakura—

—Eso fue diferente tu no me habías dicho de sus existencia, y no estamos hablando de ello—

—No estamos hablando que no creo en tus palabras—

—Akari, estábamos bien no sé qué te pasa para que te pongas de esa manera, como puedo hacer que me creas? — le pregunte aunque más bien me pregunte. —Ya lo sé Cásate conmigo! — le dije mirándola a la cara tome sus manos y me hinque ante ella —Cásate conmigo, te juro por mi honor de caballero que si te casas conmigo jamás voy a lastimarte ni a ti, ni a los niños por favor confía en mi— Le dije estando en esa posición aunque me dé pena admitirlo puede que mi voz se escuchara como un ruego.

—Realmente estas dispuesto a casarte conmigo, aun sabiendo lo que me ha pasado? — pregunto sorprendida mirándome con los ojos abiertos.

—Si estoy dispuesto aun sabiendo por lo que has pasado—

—Y si te dijera que nos fuéramos a casarnos en este momento—

—Haría lo que está a mi alcance para poder cumplir lo que me has pedido, pero te pediría tiempo para darte una boda sencilla pero mejor organizada—

—Si te doy una semana para que la organices? — dijo ella para hacerme dudar.

—Si quieres que sea en una semana así será lo prometo—

—Estas seguro de que quieres casarte conmigo? —

—Te he dado mi palabra no es suficiente para que me creas que deseo hacerte mi esposa? —

—Lo siento no puedo confiar en ti, no después de lo que paso—

—Hagamos algo, dame una semana para organizar una boda por el civil y si después de que este todo listo aun dudas de mí, hare lo que tú me pidas así sea dejarte marchar—

—Lo estás diciendo enserio harás lo que yo te diga? —

—Sí, lo estoy diciendo enserio hare lo que tú digas—

—Entonces es un trato, si te creo yo me casare contigo aunque aún deberemos de hacerlo con una ceremonia como marca la tradición japonesa. —

—Está bien, entonces es un trato Akari, después de la boda de Shura o a que se resuelva todo lo que está pasando tú y yo vamos a casarnos— le dije abrazándola con cariño


End file.
